b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe, giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with blue and white spots on his arms and legs that resemble ice chunks, a light blue torso and large green eyes. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing out a freezing vapor that lowers the temperature within the vapor's range, encasing targets in ice. Big Chill can generate ice beams from his hands that he can manipulate at will. Big Chill's body contains a density-altering protoplasm that allows him to render himself intangible. Big Chill is not only immune to the effects of extreme cold, but is also easily capable of surviving extreme heat. In Deep, it is revealed that Big Chill can survive underwater. In Vilgax Attacks, Big Chill can wield icy spike ball fists, hurl ice spikes, and make ice spikes come out of the ground around him. In Cosmic Destruction, it's revealed that Big Chill can make an "icy uppercut" and create a cold tornado. Big Chill can also survive in space while he is intangible. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible as their intangibility cancels out. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. The only objects that have been proven to be able to touch intangible Big Chill are the netting from the Rust Bucket, Vilgax's glove, the Techadon Robots' defense system and other intangible creatures and things. Chapters Original Timeline *Meet the Espada *Nuclear Winter in Karakura Town *Ulquiorra's Secret: The Segunda Etapa *Karakura Battle Part II *When Everything is Said and Done *Ben 10/Bleach Beach Bash *Ben 10 vs. the Ants Alternative Timeline *The Vizards *Every Move We Make *War Games *Blood Mantis *Tres Bestias *Bones, Sharks, and Wolves *Inferno *Meal and Sword Trivia *Big Chill has so far made seven appearances in both timelines. *Big Chill's design resembles Mothman. *Big Chill's hologram alternates between his robed form and unrobed form. *When someone asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne replied "Sort of". *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is the Ice Quake. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO, Big Chill is missing his wings, but Ultimate Big Chill has his. *Big Chill is the only alien in the opening of Ben 10: Alien Force with their alien hologram shown next to them. *Big Chill is the first alien to appear whose mouth does not move when he speaks. *Big Chill has many similarities from D.C. Nation's Blue Beetle. Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Forms Category:Omnitrix Forms